Poisonous Shinobi
by Alexis Nara
Summary: A week before Oracion Seis was defeated Erica disappear through a portal that had appeared during a fight, tearing her from her brother and best friend and passed out in the process where she was found by Kakashi, heavily wounded. When she came to she was surprised by the fact that she was no longer 17 but 9. She finds her mate but in who? Voting for who in bio! Warning: swearing
1. Character Info

**Name** : Erica Oracion, code name Nightshade

 **D.O.B** : 7th October

 **Age** : 11 (at first)

 **Gender** : Female

 **Parents** : Unknown

 **Fandom** : Fairy Tail and Naruto

 **Magic:** Poison Dragon Slayer, Soul Magic and Sound Dragon Slayer

 **Looks** : is a female version of Cobra with maroon hip length spikey hair, pointed ears, mocha skin, muscular in a feminine way and has a scar over her left eye. She wears a loose maroon shirt, black jeans, black heeled ankle boots with silver spikes and the same coat as Cobra.

 **Personality** : is a psychopath and is most definitely insane but hides it under a mask most of the time. Her anger brakes said mask

 **Past** : Erica was born and raise; with her brother, Erik, in the tower of heaven, continuously taking the fall for every escape attempt. When they all escaped she long with Erik now known as Cobra, Sorano now known as Angel, Macbeth now known as Midnight and Racer, were found by Brain, they soon became Oracion Seis of the Balam Alliance. A week before Oracion Seis was defeated Erica disappear through a portal that had appeared during a fight, tearing her from her brother and best friend and passed out in the process where she was found by Kakashi, heavily wounded. When she came to she was surprised by the fact that she was no longer 17 but 9. She spent the next year and a half learning to use chakra become at least twenty times as deadly the before and having made a deal with the Hokage that she would only use her magic in emergencies.

 **Extra** : Erica only answers to Nightshade and only her brother and partner are allowed to call her by her given name. Her companion is Cubellios' brother Helios a black snake that looks like Cubellios


	2. Ch: 1 - First Day at the Academy

div style="font-size: medium; direction: ltr;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.393in;"  
div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 6.393in;"  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Third POV:/span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Standing in front of a class of eleven years old was a girl with maroon hip length spikey hair tied up in a high ponytail, pointed ears, mocha skin, muscular in a feminine way and has a scar over her left eye which was closed. She wears a loose maroon shirt, black jeans, black heeled ankle boots with silver spikes and the long coat that had fur lining. Everyone in the class could tell that she was deadly with that way that she held herself and her eyes show that she had seen horrors that few had seen let alone heard of. Many of the girls in the class looked at the girl in disgust as if she were a bug under their shoes before they started gossiping about the girl; unknown to them, she could hear every word that was whispered. Snarling slightly, she turned to the man that stood next to her that all missed to focused on her./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""I'll see ya 'round," she had a slight sneer in her voice that the man knew was not directed at him having seen the way she looked at the girls that's faces are caked in make-up, "Kaka nii-san"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Yea, yea just don't kill them, kid" he deadpanned before walking out the door pulling out an orange book and flipped to the last page he had read and continued walking out of their./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Alright why don't you introduce yourself, Nightshade" Iruka suggested with a small smile on his face his eyes full of a kindness that Nightshade had only ever seen from Kakashi, Helios and Erik./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""I'm Nightshade and this," she started as a massive snake moved from behind her causing all the girls, save for one, to scream and throw something at the snake, which in turn was at Nightshade as well who didn't move an inch, but everything was deflected by the snake, who had moved at speed that was impossible for even shinobi, with a magic circle appearing in front of him. All things that had been thrown bounced right off. "as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, this is Helios, my partner." she said menacing, glaring at those that had thrown things at her best friend./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Alright, questions," Iruka stated trying to keep the peace before it even was disturbed. "who wants to ask Nightshade any questions? Ahh, Ino."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""How can you stand to be ear that disgusting thing, let alone have it wrapped around you?" she asked unknown to everyone that Nightshade is very protective of Helios. Three things happened in the next minute, Nightshade lunged for a deadly attack, Helios had leaped coiling around Nightshade to stop her from killing, then Nightshade had stated in a deadly tone after she gave up on struggling for a little bit./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Helios is not disgusting, he is my best friend and I his. He means the fucking world to me and I would go to the tower and back. Watch what you fucking say, you fucking cunt." this surprised the class with the language she used and the way she described Helios but they were confused at to what would be so bad about a tower./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Ok any questions that aren't rude," Iruka asked with a stern glare directed at Ino, "quickly so we can get on with the lesson today. Mhh, Kiba."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""How long have you been partners with, uhh, Helios, was his name right?" Kiba asked with a curious expression, showing that he was genuinely curious./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""For as long as I can remember we have been friends and partners," Nightshade said with a small smile before that was replace with a sad one./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Sweet, it's nice to know that someone cares for their partner unlike a lot of people," Kiba smirked./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Alright that is enough of the questions we need to get started on the lesson. Nightshade you can sit next to Sasuke over their." Iruka said causing Nightshade to move, with Helios around her, they moved in sync, before he started the lesson about chakra. He went on for at least ten minutes before being interrupted by another chunin, who then whispered something in Irukas' ear. With Nightshades hearing though, she could hear what was being said./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Who is Naruto?" she asked turning to Sasuke, who glared at her, "what, I was only asking why the Chunin only had to said 'It's Naruto, again'" she snarled viscously./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Hn, he is a loser that fails at everything," his voice was monotone but anyone could hear the hatred in his voice, though it wasn't directed at Naruto, she could tell that but then again she could hear his soul which had soul links missing. This made Nightshades eyes widen in disbelief, span style="font-style: italic;"how the hell did he survive losing them, after losing three they would of committed suicide, /spanSasuke just glared thinking she was going to start fan-girling. He was surprised, though he didn't show it, when she looked to the front going into deep thought. She couldn't believe how strong he was to be able to deal with losing so many soul links. She had never seen someone capable of surviving that, as most people kill themselves as they can't handle losing three let alone the amount that Sasuke has lost. Just as she went to ask him something when Iruka walked in dragging a orange and yellow blob behind him. Turns out that blob was Naruto the one Iruka rushed out for./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto," Irukas voice bellowed through the room, "you've failed the last two exams," he continued to shout at him for a few minutes, "because of this everyone will have a review." with that everyone got up with a groan before standing down, Nightshade standing next to Sasuke where Sakura attempted to move her, only for her hand to be grabbed before she could even try to move Nightshade./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Don't you fucking dare touch me," she snarled scaring the fuck out of Sakura and caused Sasuke to glance at them curiously./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Humph, well I wouldn't have to if you would move from span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"my/span spot next to span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"my/span Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whined making Nightshades ears ring./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""You can't own a person, Bubblegum, it is down right degrading and disrespectful. Besides, I don't think Sasuke appreciates that either," she snarled at the thought of owning a person as memories of the tower flashed through her mind. Sakura looked over at Sasuke to see him annoyed./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""You don't know what he is thinking!" she exclaimed, stomping her feet like the child she was mentally./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Uhh, now that is where you are wrong. I can hear every soul. I know exactly what everyone is thinking." Nightshade snarled viciously causing most to take a step back from her, including Sasuke, even he knew when someone was more deadly and less friendly then most criminals./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""So you invade everyone's privacy?" although, Sakura may be smart, when it came to Sasuke she was rather stupid and all intelligence that she may have is thrown out the window. Many face palmed at her question and took another step back when they felt the KI coming from Nightshade./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""I may hold the privilege of hear souls but I will not betray them by making their secrets known. They are not mine to tell." her voice full of poison and her glare that could kill a man but Sakura didn't care, all she thought was that she was defending span style="font-style: italic;"her /spanSasuke, even though it was obvious that she was causing more damage then good./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Well, you…you still are invading others privacy?" and she has lost the argument that didn't really have to be started./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""I may invade others privacy but I don't give the information away unless it is harmful to themselves or others." with that the conversation was over and they continued with the review of the transformation jutsu. Shikamaru was called and performed if almost perfectly only just missing a scratch on the headband but only Nightshade could see that with her sight./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Then Sasuke was called who also transformed into Iruka-sensei which, like Shikamaru, was only missing a scratch the was barely visible the naked eye./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Naruto was then called who instead of transforming into Iruka, he turned into a female Naruto that was older by at least three years and was nude with clouds covering pubic parts. Iruka was passed out with a nose bleed as were some other boy including Kiba./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"Then a couple other students when before it was Nightshades turn. Transforming into her brother, Cobra with a psychopathic grin on his face and started cackling just for the hell of it and decided to scar them a bit further before activating poison scales guard. Some girls fainted due to Cobra's looks as some others screamed./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Nightshade, who is that that you have transformed into?" Iruka-sensei questioned, as some of the boys who had a crush on some girls, that had passed out or screamed, glared at the form of Cobra./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""This is my brother, Cobra." she answered, her voice deep and silky causing more girls to faint leaving only Hinata standing shyly, with no blush on her face till she looked at Naruto, then she fainted./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Ok, do you have a picture of him or something like that." pulling out a book that was full of S-Class criminals in Earthland and flipping to page 225 was a picture of Cobra with Cubellios around him, then all the information about him below. She handed it to Iruka not caring that she was on the other page./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Here he is," she stated, waiting for him to finish reading as she canceled the jutsu./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Well, you have that perfected," he looked slightly disturbed by the fact that Cobra was a S-Class Psychopathic criminal that liked dismembering people that annoyed him and that Nightshade was on the other page next to him who also loved dismembering people and was also an S-Class Psychopathic criminal./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;""Thank you," she said as she quietly took the book that was offered to her before heading to her seat. Sasuke glanced at her for a split second with a gaze full of curiosity before focusing on the front in deep thought. He was torn out of his thoughts when Nightshade nudged him to listen to Iruka, to which he nodded thankful to her before ignoring her, not that she minded at all. Before she knew it, it was was the end of the day as she left the classroom waiting for tomorrow for the exams that she knew she was going to pass no matter was going to be through at her./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11pt;"By the time she made it to her apartment, that was close to Kakashi so he could keep an eye on her, she made some dinner that was of course laced with poison before getting ready for bed where she promptly passed out./p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
